Brave New World: Part 2/transcript
ACT VII Tramp Steamer - Two-Bit Tour (overlooking an alpine glade, two old friends stand and watch hybrid creatures from a former existence flourish in a new Eden, shortly after the New Genesis) WILLIAM BELL: The Bible tells us God created his universe in seven days. It's taken me considerably longer. Beautiful. Isn't it? (the pastoral scene evaporates when he clicks the remote and the advanced 3-D imaging in his state room fades) Well, I can't wait for you to see the real thing. It's going to be magnificent. As soon as I finish making it. WALTER: William, you can't do this. You can't. WILLIAM BELL: It's done, Walter. The final piece has been set into motion. I couldn't stop it now if I wanted to. And I don't. (professorial) As scientists, we're taught that fate is nothing more than the convergence of a set of probabilities into one potential outcome... that there's no such thing as Divine Intervention. And yet I’d be lying if I said that the circumstances that brought you here to witness this with me, my trusted colleague, my dearest friend, didn't feel like the Hand of God. WALTER: There was nothing divine about it. I found you. WILLIAM BELL: Yes, you did. After all these years. That's what I said. Providence. (maniacal delight) Walter's Lab - Missing Persons PETER: (just returning to the lab) Hey, Walter. Walter? (starts looking through offices as Olivia places a cell phone call) VOICE MESSAGING: (recording) You've reached Astrid Farnsworth. Please leave a message. OLIVIA: Astrid, it's Olivia. Can you call me when you get this? PETER: (finds what is left of the pig brain lemon cake) Whatever Walter was baking, it didn't turn out too hot. You think maybe they went out for breakfast? OLIVIA: I don't know. PETER: Speaking of breakfast, I put on a pot of coffee. You want a cup? OLIVIA: Sure. (studies the room) Here. Please, let me. (helping her shoulder-impaired soulmate with the complex task of coffee preparation) PETER: Yes, ma'am. (resigns) Do you want to talk about it? OLIVIA: Talk about what? (knowing full well what he wants to 'explore') PETER: The Jedi Mind Trick you pulled on me back on the roof. OLIVIA: I can only attribute it to Cortexiphan. PETER: But, Liv, suddenly you're able to do things that you were never able to do before. First, you saved Jessica, and now my shoulder. OLIVIA: Look, I don't know how I did it. I just did. Here you go. (hands over coffee cup) PETER: Liv. When Walter gets back, I'd like you to let him run some more tests. OLIVIA: You got it. (answers cell phone) Dunham. JESSICA HOLT: (exasperated) Olivia, it's Jessica Holt. OLIVIA: Jessica? JESSICA HOLT: Thank God you picked up. I’m so sorry. I didn't know who else to call. OLIVIA: It's okay. Just calm down. Tell me what's wrong. JESSICA HOLT: (from a residence) I think someone's following me. OLIVIA: Following you? JESSICA HOLT: Ever since I left Harvard. Ever since I met all of you. OLIVIA: Okay, where are you now, Jessica? JESSICA HOLT: Um, I’m at home. I sent Sarah to stay at her dad's flat. (a bald man stands two rooms away and listens to the concerned nanite victim) OLIVIA: Alright, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to lock all the doors and stay inside. We're gonna be right there. JESSICA HOLT: Okay. (still flustered) Thank you, Olivia. (as she moves away from the front door, The Observer follows her movement through the house. he stops and stays flypapered in-place when he steps onto abstract symbols embedded in the flooring) ACT VIII Holt Residence - Missing Floor OLIVIA: (as they make entry in response to the worrisome call that came to the lab) Jessica? Jessica? Jessica? (notices the abandoned personnel items on a table) Her purse. Her phone and her wallet are still here. PETER: (finds a gaping hole in floor of the utility room) Come here and take a look at this. She mention anything else to you on the phone? OLIVIA: No, just that since she left us, she felt like she'd been followed. PETER: (worried that she is obsessing) Liv? You didn't put this woman's life in danger. You're the one that saved her. OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Sir? BROYLES: (on speakerphone from his office) I need you to meet me at Boston General. Agent Farnsworth was just brought in with a gunshot wound. OLIVIA: Wait, what -- when? BROYLES: The only information I have is that an anonymous call was placed to 9-1-1. When the ambulance arrived, they found Agent Farnsworth. OLIVIA: Well, how is she? BROYLES: She's out of surgery and reported in stable condition. OLIVIA: Okay, and what about Walter? BROYLES: You should bring him with you. OLIVIA: We aren't with him. We thought that he was with Astrid. Boston General - Post-Op Interview ASTRID: (propped-up in bed. weary) Where is Walter? BROYLES: Right now, we don't know. OLIVIA: Do you remember the last time you saw him? ASTRID: At the warehouse. We were looking for Bell. Walter thinks he's still alive. PETER: What warehouse? ASTRID: By the waterfront. Where I got shot. BROYLES: You weren't found at the waterfront. OLIVIA: Well, somebody must have moved her. PETER: And called 9-1-1. Which means they didn't want you dead. (holds her hand) BROYLES: Do you know who shot you? ASTRID: There was a crew of armed men. And they probably took Walter. (tearing with guilt) Peter, I tried to protect him, but I couldn't get him out of there. PETER: I know you did. You said you were by the waterfront? ASTRID: The corner of First and Effie. Right down by the docks. And there was something going on there. We heard strange noises, animals that I didn't recognize. OLIVIA: (to Peter) Well, they're probably gone by now. I mean, they must have realized that, as soon as she regained consciousness, she'd tell us where she was. PETER: Still. Maybe we can find something. (leaves the private room) OLIVIA: (to Broyles) You know, BPD's got all the information on Jessica Holt. BROYLES: I'll let you know if we find anything. OLIVIA: Okay. ASTRID: (to Olivia as she leaves to follow Peter) Hey. Be careful. Waterfront Warehouse - Minimizing Jessica OLIVIA: (after parking almost exactly where Astrid parked the Vista Cruiser the night before, the conversation from the car continues as they walk along the now empty dockage to the A-1 Importers door) ...but even if Bell is responsible, what does infecting people with nanites and using the sun's light to ignite an oil reserve have to do with collapsing two universes to create a new one? I mean, how are they connected? PETER: I have absolutely no idea. Maybe Walter did. (enters the warehouse then rushes forward to meet a familiar face) What are you doing here? THE OBSERVER: (standing on the missing piece of flooring from Holt's residence) I am not here of my own volition. JESSICA HOLT: (ingresses from hiding with her pistol leveled at the intruders) Step back from him. (to Olivia) Set down your weapon. Slowly. OLIVIA: (aiming right back at her) What are you doing? JESSICA HOLT: I'm sure many things are racing through your mind right now. But none of them are as important as what I’m about to say. If you ever want to see Walter again, put down your gun. OLIVIA: (places her pistol on the floor and slides it fifteen feet to Jessica) You work for Bell. PETER: (angry. to the Observer) You're here because this is important, right? So why don't you do something? JESSICA HOLT: (to Peter) He can't. The Stasis Runes at his feet keep him stuck right where he is. (to The Observer) Unfortunately for you, this was a future you didn't foresee. (to Olivia) It seems he's very concerned about the events in your life. And Doctor Bell said that, if we put you in harm's way, he'd appear. OLIVIA: That day you were infected, that was intentional. (sees the deception) You never had a daughter. JESSICA HOLT: (smug) I hate kids. Now let's see how concerned you are about him. (fires pistol three times at The Observer. all three projectiles are easily caught, then discarded. to Olivia) They can operate at hyper-attenuated time. To us, it almost looks like magic. It's not, though. It's just tech that essentially lets them move very, very fast. (unholsters new pistol and aims it) Now this gun is an invention of Doctor Bell's. Shoots faster. (fires weapon and strikes The Observer, with the round passing through his palm and left shoulder. blood erupts from the injury) OLIVIA: Okay, what are you doing? I mean, what do you want? (as Holt prepares to fire again) Please, could you just put the gun down and talk to me? JESSICA HOLT: He feels no emotion. (callous and cold herself. morally indifferent) Perhaps no pain. This won't upset him. But it appears to upset you. (prepares to fire) OLIVIA: Damn it, stop. Just -- just tell me what it is that you want. (catches three rounds from the advanced pistol and redirects them back to their source... clipping Holt in the torso and killing her) ACT IX Waterfront Warehouse - Observer Unleashed OLIVIA: Here. (rushes to help the injured man) Can I stop the bleeding? Can you sit down? THE OBSERVER: I cannot. OLIVIA: Huh? THE OBSERVER: It is impossible right now. PETER: (on cell phone) We're in the warehouse. Hurry. (ends call) EMTs are on the way. September, what is this thing? (that has his feet trapped and zaps energy) THE OBSERVER: I am surprised they knew of this methodology. It is beyond them. (after Peter retrieves a board and scrapes the symbols off of the flooring, he collapses) Oh. OLIVIA: Will you let me check the wound? PETER: Walter... Doctor Bishop. Do you know where he is? THE OBSERVER: No. I do not. OLIVIA: At least now we know how you got shot. (greeted by an inquisitive stare) I've seen you shot before just like this. You came to me at the Opera House. You said, in every version of the future, I would have to die. THE OBSERVER: I did not. Or I have not yet. I suspect I understand now. The conversation you are referring to has not yet happened for me. I must investigate the future and find out what I meant. (stands to leave) I hope... I get back to you in time. (turns and walks through an S-brane) OLIVIA: Well, what are we gonna do about finding Walter? Our only lead is dead. PETER: (moves to Holt and starts preparing her for an ambulance ride to Walter's lab) That doesn't mean we can't still question her. Walter's Lab - Reanimating Jessica PETER: No, no, no. Not there. (as Olivia starts to inject the corpse in the arm) Right here. Right in the thinker. (taps his temple) That wasn't so bad, was it? NINA: (enters with back-up technicians) How long has she been dead? PETER: About twenty-five minutes. NINA: Quickly. Use the Negative Prongs first or she'll short out. Start with a trickle of DC and let it calibrate. No more. (admires the corpse) Pretty. (fires a spike from a nail gun into the corpse's temple. to Peter) There'll come a time when I’ll ask you how you knew about this technology. (nails the other temple an electrical node) Maintain her body temperature at roughly eighty-five degrees. PETER: I'll get the ice packs. NINA: (to a concerned Olivia) If she knows anything about what happened to Walter, I assure you we will too. OLIVIA: Well, she took a chance on dying at that office building for whatever her mission is. She was counting on me to save her. They used Jessica to play on my sympathies, and then they used my feelings for Peter, my fear that Jones would kill him. NINA: William always talked a lot about the powers Cortexiphan children might have. OLIVIA: But why is he activating me now? Why is he doing this? NINA: (maternal pride) My Dear... you may have a different set of memories now, But, at heart, you're still the same girl I knew. You've always had incredible compassion. It was your capacity for feeling that made William and Walter so sure that you were the perfect candidate for The Trials. And I don't know what it is, but William must want -- no, he needs something from you. Something only you can provide. Tramp Steamer - God Complex (underway on the open seas in the bright midday sun. old friends converse in the admiral's lounge) WALTER: Why, William? Why would you do this? What could you possibly hope to gain by destroying both universes? WILLIAM BELL: Walter, this was all your idea. Peter died -- twice. You hated God. "What kind of God would cause so much suffering?" That's what you said. So much pain. You decided to create a universe that would operate by your rules. And then, when you realized that you were smart enough to do it, you got scared. You asked me to cut out a portion of your brain. WALTER: No. WILLIAM BELL: Yes, Walter. We cut those ideas out of your head to literally put 'the Genie' back into the bottle. Then I grew older. I grew cynical. I grew cancer. Then I realized that dosing myself with Cortexiphan would slow it down. But slowing is not stopping. For me, it's just a matter of time. The clock is ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick. And that's when it occurred to me. You were right, Walter. Walter, you were right, right, right. Every rant you ever went on made perfect sense. Suddenly, I understood not just you - but everything. (profound reflection) God made us in his image. If that is so, if we are capable of being Gods, then it is our destiny to do so. WALTER: No. No, William. WILLIAM BELL: My dear friend, even if you deny it now, you have always been playing God. - - I am. ACT X Walter's Lab - Grilling Jessica PETER: (hailing Nina and Olivia from their private conversation on the other side of the lab) Guys, we're ready. (throws the electrical switch on the freshly dead Holt) Jessica, can you hear my voice? JESSICA HOLT: (almost entirely motionless, her eyes manage to rotate and blink independent of one another) I can't -- I can't feel my arms. Can't feel my legs. Oh, my God. (panic sets-in) Why can't I feel anything? PETER: (demanding) Where is Walter? JESSICA HOLT: What did you do to me? (drifts from her temporary awareness) PETER: What just happened there? Did she faint? NINA: No, no, that's not possible. She's not alive. She can't faint. JESSICA HOLT: (regains awareness. chameleon eyes return. incoherent train-of-memories) Mum? Mummy? Mummy. Where are you, Mummy? Mummy, where are you? OLIVIA: Jessica, we need you to tell us where William Bell is. JESSICA HOLT: (concentration drifts back to childhood) Ding, ding, ding. My bicycle. My bicycle is blue and has a little chimey bell on it. Ding, ding, ding. My bicycle is blue and has a little chimey bell. I left it in the rain, and it rusted. NINA: (miffed) Jessica! Jessica, look at me. William Bell. Where is he? JESSICA HOLT: Mm-hmm. He's all wet I expect. (cryptic) And a bore. ♪A man must be blind or be out of his mind to go out to sea once more.♪ PETER: (decrypts the message for the group) He's on a boat. It's probably close to where he shot Astrid. This is taking too long. (to the corpse) Jessica! Is William Bell on a boat? JESSICA HOLT: (suddenly focused) William Bell is a great man. A brilliant man. But not just a man. (ideologue) Birth to a new world born of the collapse. OLIVIA: Jessica, how is he going to give birth to a new world if we closed the bridge between the two universes? JESSICA HOLT: (checks the monitor and notes the electrical stimuli in Holt fading rapidly) I'm afraid we don't have much longer. OLIVIA: (adamant) How is he going to collapse the two universes? JESSICA HOLT: (wonky eyes. coy smile) He needed an energy source. OLIVIA: What energy source? JESSICA HOLT: We're all expendable in the wake of creation. OLIVIA: Jessica, how is he going to do it? JESSICA HOLT: (rhetoric) Noah was a righteous man, and he brought onto The Ark every creature to populate the new world. Two by two. OLIVIA: (peeved. grabs the corpse by the shoulder) Damn it, Jessica, what energy source? (unintentionally short circuits the electrical fusing in the lab... and the electrically re-animated corpse) OLIVIA: What... what just happened? (amid the acrid waft on fried components) Did I just do that? NINA: Does Walter have a Gauss Meter? PETER: Yeah. (starts to look for it) NINA: I think I know what's happening here. OLIVIA: The new energy source? It's me. Bell's going to try and use me to collapse the two universes. That's why he's been activating me. NINA: (after scanning Olivia with the Gauss Meter) The ElectroMagnetic energy you're giving off is extraordinary. But, if William is using the energy you're generating, I believe I may know how to find him. Situation Room - Locating Bell AGENT #1: (to Broyles, as he arrives and joins what is left of his science task force) A general cargo freighter left Boston Harbor at Ten Twenty-two this morning... the Talos. It fell off radar fifteen minutes later. PETER: That's six hours ago. It could be two hundred miles off the coast by now. BROYLES: (to Nina, specifically) Talk to me. NINA: It's not good. Olivia is giving off an exceedingly strong and specific ElectroMagnetic field. Now I know how it sounds, but I believe she was activated to power the universe collapse. OLIVIA: Lucky me. (mock enthusiasm) BROYLES: And I assume... you can't turn her off. NINA: No. But we can use her to find Walter and William Bell. The frequency at which Olivia is resonating will also be the frequency at the epicenter of the dimensional intersection, meaning we should be able to identify the exact location where the two universes are overlapping. Now, assuming Bell wants to survive the collapse, that's where he'll be. The 'calm at the center of the storm', as it were. BROYLES: And how long will it take? NINA: The satellites are almost online. BROYLES: We'll find Bell. TECHNICIAN: We've got NavStar. (as global graphics of the Western Hemisphere fill the large display screens) NINA: Task the satellites at 392.6 hertz. AGENT #2: (holding the phone at his workstation) National Weather Service is reporting a squall approximately eighty miles offshore - due East of Boston. AGENT #3: (from his monitoring position) Three microquakes -- Albany, New York, Waterville, Vermont, and Worcester, Massachusetts, all within seconds of each other. NINA: (growing worried) It's started. The universes are colliding. BROYLES: (to his harried staff) Narrow your search to the area of the storm. Quiet Office - Olivia Intimidated OLIVIA: (sitting and reflecting when she is joined by her favorite guy) Did you find Bell? PETER: (enters and joins her) Not yet. OLIVIA: I wonder what he has in store for me now. PETER: (sits and delivers a 'who-loves-you?' pep-talk) It's gonna be okay. OLIVIA: You know, for the first time, I don't think that it is. I remember being in that lab in Jacksonville when Walter and William were doing the Cortexiphan Trials. (visualizing her childhood) I remember how it smelled, how I felt, how scared I was, how all alone I was. And now, you know, years later, nothing's changed. I'm still that little girl, and William Bell is still doing experiments on me. I'm just still being used. PETER: No. Something has changed. This time, you're not alone. (a comforting hug promises a safe outcome) Onboard 'Talos' - The Gathering Storm WILLIAM BELL: (scanning the horizon through the porthole) You have to see this. Oh, don't look like that. If nothing else, for pure scientific curiosity. Trust me. (demonstrative) You've never seen anything like this. It's marvelous. WALTER: (abandons display case with pistol for porthole observation with Bell. astounded at the coalescing maritime environments) How? WILLIAM BELL: Olivia. You were right, Walter. She truly is a remarkable girl. (as the forces of nature from two universes begin to encircle the tramp steamer) ACT XI Situation Room - Pinpointing Bell TECHNICIAN: (announces, once satellite coverage highlights the overlapping frequency and null zone between universes) Got it. Eighty-four miles due East of Nantucket. BROYLES: (to aide) Call upstairs. Tell them we need choppers. (to Olivia and Peter) Get suited-up. Onboard Talos - Final Plea WALTER: William, William... please. Don't do this. WILLIAM BELL: You may be sad now, Walter, you may be frightened, but you'll see. (growing irritated) We deserve this. WALTER: (quietly. disappointed) No. En Route Talos - Negative Contact HELICOPTER PILOT: (on headset to his passengers as his three-ship of light utility helicopters arrive on target at ≈500'ASL) These are the coordinates, ma'am, but I've got no visual. OLIVIA: Okay, well, it's not here. Can you check the uplink? Maybe they're jamming us. PETER: Are you kidding me? It's right there. (points to left ten o'clock low position) OLIVIA: I don't see anything. PETER: Nina? NINA: (baffled) No, nothing. PETER: Am I losing my mind here? HELICOPTER PILOT: Still no visual contact, sir. NINA: (rationalizing) No, I think I know what's happening. If William is trying to collapse the universes, it stands to reason that the fabric between the universes is growing thin here where his ship is. OLIVIA: But there's nothing here. NINA: No, not in this here. The ship has already phased entirely out of sync with our universe. No one here can see it, but Peter... PETER: ...I’m from the other side, so I resonate at a different frequency. NINA: Yes, from the other side, the ship is visible. For how much longer, we can't be sure. PETER: But if it's already crossed over into the other universe, there's no way for us to get to it. Even if we had the time, the bridge is closed. OLIVIA: There is a way. Me. NINA: Yes, Olivia now has as much activated Cortexiphan in her system as the Olivia from the original timeline. Now, if what you both have told me is accurate, Olivia can jump between worlds. You, Peter, you can see it. Olivia, you can reach it. But it will have to be done together. OLIVIA: What if I can't do it? NINA: You have the most extraordinary gifts, but the only one you were denied was knowing it. You've had the power all along. PETER: Are you ready? (opens the left cargo door after she nods in the affirmative) OLIVIA: Alright. If you've lost your mind, now would be the time to tell me. PETER: (yells back in to the pilot) Take it to Port about three yards. (to Olivia) Now! (they fall towards the ocean surface, then fall through the brane into the alternate universe and onto Bells' freighter. Peter nearly bounces overboard with his damaged shoulder still limited by a sling. Olivia manages to grab his good arm and help haul to safety) It worked. OLIVIA: Yeah, are you surprised? PETER: Yeah. (removes a pistol from his jacket) It was the pilot's. You can't be the only one who always gets to carry a gun. Onboard Talos - Intercepting Bell OLIVIA: (looks at the menagerie below decks) What is this place? PETER: I think this is his Ark. WILLIAM BELL: (pontificating in his stateroom) "I will arise and go, now, and go to Innisfree, and a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made. (reciting with his eyes closed as Walter examines and loads a .41 cal Luger from a display case) Nine bean-rows will I have there, a hive for the honeybee, and live alone in the bee loud glade." Do you know it, Walter? WALTER: Yeats. (just as Peter and Olivia make armed entry into the state room) OLIVIA: Walter, are you alright? WILLIAM BELL: Well, this is unexpected. You know I was not planning on having any humans. What a troublesome species we can be, after all. I had assumed that Walter and I would die off and my new universe would thrive unencumbered by the savage whims of Mankind. But I see I was wrong - look at the two of you. Humans abide. They persevere. They survive. You have earned your right in the new order, a final breeding pair. Amongst all others, you will be the new Adam and Eve. PETER: Stop this. Turn it off now. WILLIAM BELL: Shoot me if you like, young Peter. I cannot turn it off. There's no escaping the inevitable. The chain reaction has begun. Olivia is a living uncertainty engine. Every breath she takes brings us closer to Nirvana. Every beat of her heart tears the world from its hinges. She is 'The Redeemer''. Go ahead. I will not be the first God to be martyred for creation.'' WALTER: Forgive me. (shoots Olivia in the forehead) PETER: No! (rushes to his fatally wounded soulmate) No! (the vessel re-syncs with this universe and the helicopters remain directly on target) No. No. (to Walter) You killed her. WILLIAM BELL: (to Peter) Yes, indeed, he did. (to Walter) Very clever, old friend. If that's what you consider learning a lesson from the past (rings his ship's bell)... you paid a steep price. (as he phases from sight. evaporating into the ether) We could have all been so happy together. PETER: (distraught) You killed her. ACT XII Aboard Talos - Reviving Olivia PETER: (trying to cradle his corpse of a girlfriend in his arms. seriously miffed) Don't touch her. WALTER: Peter, this is no time for emotions. Time is of the essence. We have to move rapidly if we're going to save her. PETER: Save her? She's dead. WALTER: (all business) You know very well that hasn't always stopped me. Peter! Listen to me! (slaps his cheek to gain his attention) Now, go over there to the table, get the letter opener, and clear everything else off the desk. Do it now, Peter. (Peter starts his tasks as Walter preps Olivia for combat surgery) Her brain is currently saturated with Cortexiphan. The brain tissue is regenerative, so, if I can get the bullet out before the Cortexiphan wears off and the non-regenerative tissue calcifies, I'll be able to save her. It's like my lemon cake. PETER: Whoa. Whoa. (as Walter begins to carve into the back of her brain stem with the letter opener) Stop. What are you doing? WALTER: I need an exit wound. There isn't one. (goes bullet fishing in the front of her skull with a briefing pointer) PETER: How much time do we have, Walter? WALTER: Not long. Any damage I do should repair itself... if I can get the bullet out. I'm so sorry, Olive. (drives the slug out of the freshly carved exit wound in the back of her head with a sharp rap on the pointer) PETER: (despondent at the questionable results) Walter? WALTER: (as Olivia's vital signs return) It worked. Capitol Hill - Congressional Oversight SENATOR VAN HORN: (sitting in office with his guest) Despite full international cooperation, there remains no sign of William Bell. The biological materials from Doctor Bell's Ark have been cryogenically quarantined for future study. Your team will of course have full access if you so desire. BROYLES: Thank you. SENATOR VAN HORN: The committee would like to acknowledge the work you and your team have done in protecting the welfare of the people of this nation and the world. As such, we would like to grant your request for significant funding to upgrade your operational and scientific divisions. And thank you, Phillip, for keeping us all safe at night. BROYLES: You're welcome, Sir. SENATOR VAN HORN: Well, that will be all... General Broyles. BROYLES: It's Colonel, sir. SENATOR VAN HORN: Not anymore. (proud handshake) Congratulations, General. You've earned it. (outside. after the promotion) NINA: How'd it go? BROYLES: Better than expected. Fringe Division now finds itself with a fully-funded Science Division and no one to run it. Nina... you want a job? (the offer makes her giddy) Boston General - Assessing Olivia WALTER: (sitting and waiting for information on Olivia's condition) You know, Peter, I’ve been thinking. Due to the intense energy utilization, Cortexiphan levels in the body should be almost negligible. PETER: Meaning what, Walter? WALTER: Well, meaning that she won't be able to run around setting things on fire or doing superhuman things. Excuse me, Miss. Is that Lemon Jell-o? ORDERLY: These are urine samples. WALTER: Oh, well, in that case, no, thank you. I'm more peckish than thirsty. PETER: So you're saying Olivia's normal now? WALTER: Well, the treatments did leave a biological signature, so I suppose some abilities could one day emerge, but, for all intents and purposes, yes, I believe she may be. ASTRID: (leaves her room to join her colleagues) Is she out yet? PETER: (shakes head no) How you holding up? DOCTOR: She's all done. She's ready to go home. (Peter relocates to Olivia's room) (Astrid parks in the warm seat Peter left behind and unsheathes a quiver of red licorice whips for both of them to share) WALTER: (gladly accepts the tasty treat) Thank you, Astrid. (curious as to her whimsical stare) What? ASTRID: You just called me by my real name. WALTER: Did I? PETER: I found one. (enters her room as she finishes dressing. plops down the real estate section of the newspaper) It's perfect. Brookline. Center Hall. Two stories. OLIVIA: Peter... PETER: I just figured, after everything that we've been through in the last couple of days... well Hell, the last couple of years... I thought we deserved a little bit of normal. OLIVIA: It's... it's perfect. PETER: I suppose that he was right. The Observer. That in every version of the future, you had to die. But I never want to lose you again. (after an extended hug) What? (foreboding) You're okay, right? I mean, the doctor didn't tell you anything else. OLIVIA: Actually, he did. PETER: What? OLIVIA: Peter, I’m pregnant. (Walter and Astrid stand in the doorway, admiring the couple after having caught the tail-end of the announcement) Walter's Lab - Ominous Warning (delighted at the news, Walter bounces around the lab later that night in his comfy clothes, whistling a lullaby and prepping peanut butter and jelly on toast. his tone changes when an unannounced guest appears a few feet away) WALTER: I don't suppose you're here for a sandwich. THE OBSERVER: We have to warn the others. They are coming. WALTER: Who's coming? Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes